


Dancing with memories

by Watson_Asskicker1



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watson_Asskicker1/pseuds/Watson_Asskicker1
Summary: Piccolo racconto ambientato alla fine della terza stagione: un viaggio introspettivo nei ricordi di Palermo, che rievoca un episodio avvenuto anni addietro, quando il suo amato Berlino era ancora in vita.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Scende la notte su Madrid

Non era inverno, ma quella notte a Madrid faceva freddo.   
Forse, sentire un freddo costante che ti attanaglia il corpo, è il genere di sensazione che un uomo prova quando si ritrova sull’orlo di perdere tutto; quando si ritrova allo sbaraglio e capisce che la propria libertà, la propria esistenza, è appesa ad un sottilissimo filo, un filo che non sai mai quando verrà spezzato, ma sei certo che avverrà a breve.   
Questa è l’esatta sensazione di quando si va in guerra, e loro, con il gelo che si impossessava dei loro muscoli e si insinuava nelle loro ossa, erano in guerra.   
Quel giorno La Banda dovette assistere ad un massacro: avevano prima perso una compagna di squadra, sentenziata a morte con un’esecuzione che non era mai stata richiesta né da un giudice o una giuria.   
Poi un’altra ancora era stata quasi abbattuta in battaglia, colpevole di essere madre, colpevole di avere un punto debole ed essere facilmente esposta, colpevole di amare incondizionatamente un figlio nonostante tutti gli errori commessi.  
I Dalì in rosso, i Robin Hood della Spagna avevano dovuto rispondere al fuoco con il fuoco e diventare a loro volta carnefici, facendo saltare in aria un blindato con dentro soldati; uomini che stavano solo eseguendo gli ordini, vittime pedine come loro, di un gioco di potere infame, che non ha vincitori, ma solo perdenti.   
I rapinatori avevano perso Lisbona, l’indomani forse avrebbero perso anche Nairobi e al momento avevano perso ogni contatto con il Professore.   
In pochi minuti tutto era andato a rotoli ed era un miracolo se erano riusciti ad arrivare fino a quel punto vivi; nessuno aveva la certezza se sarebbero riusciti a passare la notte.   
Questa volta il nemico era inarrestabile e loro avevano sottovalutato la situazione.  
Contro ogni probabilità iniziale tuttavia, le acque si erano momentaneamente calmate, ed era notte inoltrata ormai nel Banco de España, quando finalmente regnava un’apparente tranquillità.   
Nessuno avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo ancora sarebbe durata la calma, e nessuno per ora voleva pensarci.  
Erano tutti esausti, tra chi accasciato in un angolo provava a riposarsi e chi, su di una barella, combatteva tra la vita e la morte.  
Per la prossima mossa, per la prossima battaglia della guerra ci sarebbe stato tempo, ma adesso tutti avevano bisogno di riprendere le energie e provare a trovare un po’ di conforto, perché nonostante avessero tutto e tutti contro, la speranza era l’unica cosa che potesse dargli, ancora una volta, la forza di continuare a lottare.  
Il capo della banda però non dormiva, non riusciva a chiudere occhio nonostante tutto il peso della stanchezza che gravava su di lui.  
Si versò da bere dello scotch trovato nell’ufficio del rettore della banca, e si lasciò scivolare su una grande poltrona rossa, più simile a un suntuoso trono.   
Era buffo, quasi paradossale starsene lì seduto su quella lussuosa poltrona di velluto: lui non si meritava quel trono pensò, nessun tipo di trono a dire il vero, non era di certo fatto per lui; sapeva che non era nato per comandare, l’unico che avrebbe avuto il diritto di sedersi sopra quel trono, ormai era morto …   
Berlino, era sempre stato lui quello che avrebbe dovuto guidarli in questa impresa, era lui il vero leader … ma ora non c’era più, non sarebbe mai più tornato a tirarli fuori da quel terribile macello, perché era sepolto in una bara sotto tre metri di terra, con il cuore gelido e gli occhi serrati per sempre nell’oscurità.   
E Palermo non l’aveva salvato, non era stato al suo fianco per dirgli addio, mentre ora avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per essere al suo posto; avrebbe dato la sua stessa vita pur di rivederlo ancora ridere, cantare e ballare come un tempo, muoversi in quella maniera così sinuosa ed elegante come solo lui sapeva fare.   
Ma adesso era tardi, Berlino era morto e non li avrebbe più salvati, mai più.  
Mentre lui era vivo.   
Vivo e incapace di gestire quella banda, di gestire la situazione che così velocemente era sprofondata nel caos.   
Sentiva che fosse solo ed esclusivamente sua la colpa dei loro insuccessi: semplicemente non era all’altezza del compito che il Professore gli aveva affidato; non era stato in grado di dirigere il piano creato dalla mente di Berlino … l’unica cosa che ora gli rimaneva di lui.  
Aveva tentato di risolvere uno dei casini di Tokyo e l’unica cosa che aveva ottenuto era stato perdere un occhio.   
Qualsiasi decisione provasse a prendere, sbagliava.   
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare che con Berlino al suo posto, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo.  
Ovviamente tutto ciò non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, nemmeno sotto tortura; era troppo orgoglioso, sapeva di essere un egocentrico megalomane bastardo, non avrebbe mai ammesso le proprie colpe, le proprie paure.  
Palermo avrebbe dovuto pensare ad un piano per l’indomani, escogitare un modo per risanare la situazione e riprendere in mano le redini della Banda, che si trovava ormai alla deriva, per non deludere le memorie del compagno caduto.  
In quel momento però, la sua mente era altrove.   
Quanto accaduto durante il giorno, le liti, le perdite subite e il piano estremo al quale avevano dovuto ricorrere l’avevano scosso, e ora non riusciva a concentrarsi, pur quanto si sforzasse.   
I propri pensieri vagavano confusi e mentre la sua testa era divisa tra i doveri e il rimpianto, il suo cuore lo riportò in un tempo lontano, a diversi anni addietro, quando Palermo era solo una bella città italiana e il suo nome era ancora Martìn, quando l’unico uomo che lui abbia mai amato era ancora pieno di vita, e lui era felice. 


	2. Una calda mattina di Marzo

_Flashback_

Quel lunedì mattina il tempo era mite e soleggiato, nonostante fossero ancora gli inizi di Marzo. Martìn si svegliò raggiante, e ovviamente non prima delle 11:30; erano criminali in fin dei conti, non avevano nessun ufficio verso cui affrettarsi.  
Con tutta calma si diresse verso la chiostrina esterna del monastero fiorentino, raggiungendo Andrès per fare colazione assieme: quello era diventato ormai il loro rituale mattutino.  
“ _Buongiorno!_ ” Esclamò contento Martìn, mentre si apprestava alla tavola imbandita.  
Andrès stava leggendo il giornale locale seduto su una sdraio, e non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo. Martìn non badò al suo fare distaccato, quella mattina si sentiva felice e difficilmente qualcosa gli avrebbe potuto rovinare la giornata.  
“Hai visto che bel sole che c’è oggi? Ah, amo l’Italia” continuò Martìn una volta seduto a tavola, mentre si serviva da mangiare.  
“Già” gli rispose finalmente Andrès, secco, distaccato, senza alzare gli occhi dal giornale.  
“Mh, e Tatiana dov’è? Non fa colazione con noi questa mattina?” chiese Martìn sorseggiando la propria tazza di caffè, per una volta genuinamente curioso. In genere non gli interessava nulla della donna, ci andava educatamente d’accordo solo per far piacere ad Andrès; negli anni aveva dovuto imparare a sopportare tacitamente la presenza del gran numero di donne che si portava a letto l’amico.   
La permanenza dell’ultima conquista ad ogni modo, sembrava durare più di quanto Martìn avesse immaginato, e sperato, e di conseguenza dovette fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.   
Questa volta però, il pensiero dell’ultima compagna di Andrès non gli diede alcun fastidio. Si sentiva leggero, non aveva alcuna preoccupazione per la mente ed era contento così.  
“Non lo so – gli rispose con tono disinteressato l’altro – sarà andata a fare shopping in città o dove diavolo le pare. Non mi interessa”  
“Com’è? Avete litigato di nuovo?”  
“Ti piacerebbe, non è così?”  
“Nah, non mi importa, anzi, la trovo più accettabile di tutte le altre che ti sei fatto. Quasi ci vado d’accordo con lei, sarebbe un peccato se vi doveste lasciare proprio adesso”  
Finalmente Andrès alzò gli occhi dal giornale, rivolgendo a Martìn uno sguardo incuriosito “Perché ‘proprio adesso’? Che intendi?”  
“Le cose stanno andando così bene tra voi due, nonostante gli alti e bassi, qualche litigio qua e là, ma che ci vuoi fare, è normale”  
“E’ la prima volta che ti sento fare il tifo per una mia relazione”  
“Bè … esiste una prima volta per tutto, no?” Ribatté sorridente Martìn, prima di addentare il proprio cornetto.  
“Sì … c’è sempre una prima volta …  
E tu invece dimmi un po’, perché sei così allegro stamattina?” Gli chiese Andrès, continuando ad osservarlo. Lo guardava con quel suo sguardo felino, cercando di capire cosa stesse passando per la testa dell’argentino.  
“Mah niente di particolare, mi sono svegliato di buonumore, tutto qui.”  
“Sì certo di buonumore, e com’è che ieri notte sei rientrato così tardi al monastero?”  
“Pensavo non te ne fossi accorto, era tardi ed ero convinto avessi cose più interessanti da fare con Tatiana in camera da letto.”  
“Invece me ne sono accorto. Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”  
Il sorriso di Martìn vacillò un po’, l’aveva preso alla sprovvista  
“Nulla di che, lo sai no, le solite cose … sono andato in un locale a fare qualche bevuta, qualche rissa, lo sai che non mi diverto se non prendo a pugni qualcuno”  
“… Eppure è da un po’ di tempo ormai che rientri tardi la notte … o non rientri affatto.  
C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, Martìn?”  
“Ma no, no, te l’ho detto, esco, bevo, faccio qualche scommessa, faccio a pugni tanto per divertirmi. Che cosa credi? E’ la solita vita …”  
“Bene. Quindi non ho nulla di cui preoccuparmi, giusto?  
“Ma no cosa dici, di che ti dovresti preoccupare? Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti …”  
“Ottimo” Gli rispose infine Andrès, con tono più rilassato. Ripiegò il giornale, lo posò sulla tavola e si sedette accanto all’amico.  
Martìn era diventato più rigido, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere e continuò a mangiare.  
“Perché ho tra le mani un nuovo colpo. Niente di troppo complicato eh, un furto di diamanti, ma so che ti piacerà: andremo a rubare i gioielli dell’ultima stirpe regnante del Kazakistan.   
Allora?? Sei contento, non è vero?” Disse sorridente ed affabile lo spagnolo.  
“In Kazakistan? Ma- ma non è lontano? E Tatiana? Viene anche lei?”   
“No, solo io e te, come ai vecchi tempi! Non sei felice?”  
“Si, si, ovvio che lo sono, ma scusa per quanto tempo staremo via?  
Non puoi mica lasciarla qui”  
“Staremo via circa un mese, e poi Tatiana ha altro a cui pensare, l’hanno ingaggiata per un colpo negli Emirati Arabi.”  
“… Un mese??! Così tanto? E quando pensavi di dirmelo?”  
“Bè te lo sto dicendo adesso no! E poi come facevo a dirtelo prima se non ci sei mai? Ormai ti vedo a malapena qui al monastero, non si sa dove vai a cacciarti ogni volta”  
“Già te l’ho detto, ne abbiamo parlato, non vado da nessuna parte.  
… E a quando sarebbe la partenza?”  
“Domani.”  
“Domani??!”  
“Senti ma si può sapere che ti prende? Un tempo avresti fatto i salti di gioia alla notizia”  
“E’ … E’ che non so se posso venire … tu me lo vieni a dire così, all’improvviso, e io ho delle cose di cui occuparmi, non posso mica partire e lasciare tutto così! …”  
“Ma se mi hai detto proprio tu, adesso in questo preciso momento, che non hai nulla da fare, che ti occupi sempre delle solite cose! Com’è possibile che non puoi partire con me? Cos’altro hai di più urgente da fare, eh Martìn?!”  
“Ascolta ti ho detto di no! Non posso venire! E non provare a farmi cambiare idea come fai sempre, perché questa volta sono serio!!  
…  
Mi dispiace Andrès, davvero, ma per questo colpo dovrai fare a meno di me. Sono sicuro che ti divertirai lo stesso e che il piano andrà perfettamente. …   
Dai, poi quando torni mi racconti tutto, e sarà come se fossi stato lì, te lo garantisco.” Gli disse infine Martìn accennando un piccolo sorriso, cercando di riacquistare la calma e smorzare quella situazione ostica.  
“ … Quindi mi stai dicendo di no?”   
Lo sguardo che ora Andrès gli rivolgeva era intenso, quasi severo, imperturbabile.  
Raramente si sentiva dire di no, e raramente non riusciva ad ottenere ciò che voleva.   
Martìn, seduto sulla sua sedia stava impazzendo, sentiva che quegli occhi scuri puntati fissi su di lui erano in grado di scrutargli persino l’anima.  
Si sentiva completamente esposto all’altro.   
Andrès gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sfiorandogli appena il collo con il pollice. La sua presa era ferma, salda, quasi autorevole, ma allo stesso tempo così calda e addirittura confortevole. Si avvicinò un po’ di più all’amico, senza distogliere il proprio sguardo, profondo e impossibile da decifrare.  
A quel contatto, a quell’intimità, Martìn si sentì morire dentro.  
E Andrès lo sapeva, ne era consapevole il manipolatore bastardo.  
“Martìn, Martìn. Sai che non posso partire senza di te. Ho bisogno che tu venga. Lo sai, sei l’unico di cui possa fidarmi ciecamente.  
Ho bisogno della tua esperienza, delle tue abilità sul campo.  
Sono convinto dell’idea che se questa volta mi lasci andare solo, probabilmente ci morirò una volta per tutte in missione; sei forse l’unico in grado di impedirmi di fare sciocchezze.  
Quante volte mi hai salvato questa pellaccia dura, eh?  
E poi dai, ci divertiremo, come ai vecchi tempi: solo tu e io, due scapoli a zonzo in una bella città esotica. Pensa che bello.  
Ho bisogno di te Martìn.”  
…  
Quelle parole.  
Ho bisogno di te.  
Ho bisogno di te, Ho bisogno di te, Ho bisogno di te.  
Continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa, mentre il cuore galoppava all’impazzata. Lo stomaco intanto era andato a farsi fottere.  
Come poteva Martìn dirgli di no? Non ne aveva la forza.  
Semplicemente non poteva, non ci riusciva.  
Ogni volta che Andrès lo guardava così, lo toccava e gli rivolgeva parole simili (e non succedeva spesso), il suo cervello andava in pappa.  
E Martìn lo sapeva che Andrès lo faceva apposta, che si comportava così solo quando gli serviva qualcosa, solo quando voleva ottenere qualcosa da lui.  
Ma Dio quanto lo amava, lo amava così tanto che non gli importava se lo manipolasse, se ogni volta si comportava da stronzo.  
Non gli importava perché se quello era l’unico modo per averlo accanto a sé, allora andava bene così. Uno sguardo, una carezza veloce, erano sufficienti.  
Certo, ogni volta che Andrès lo guardava così, una parte di Martìn si sentiva male, soffocare e sprofondare totalmente nella disperazione, perché una volta per tutte avrebbe volentieri buttato all’aria tutto quanto per tirarlo forte a sé, prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo con tutto l’amore che covava dentro da anni. Ma era solo un sogno.  
Tutto questo gli era impossibile.  
Non avrebbe mai e poi mai rivelato i propri sentimenti all’altro.  
Non avrebbe corso il rischio di vedere Andrès allontanarsi da lui.  
Di farsi ripudiare con disprezzo.  
Per questo un’altra parte di lui, ogni volta che l’amico gli riservava quegli attimi di intimità, si sentiva più leggera, appagata.  
Avrebbe continuato a vivere così, facendosi bastare quei piccoli istanti, tanto il suo amore era abbastanza grande per tutti e due.  
Martìn abbassò lo sguardo, rassegnato. Anche questa volta Andrès aveva vinto. Nonostante i suoi sforzi iniziali, ormai vani, Andrès era riuscito ad ottenere ciò che voleva.  
“D’accordo … se le cose stanno così va bene, ci sto …  
Non posso mica lasciarti fare qualche pazzia, dico bene?”  
“Grande!” Rispose sorridente l’altro, mentre gli cingeva forte le spalle con il braccio e se lo tirava amichevolmente a sé.  
Martìn sorrise un po’ per questo.  
“Allora più tardi dopo pranzo passa nei miei alloggi, così ti informo sul piano e definiamo tutti i dettagli assieme”  
“D’accordo”  
“Vedrai, ci divertiremo”  
“Ne sono sicuro …” gli rispose infine Martìn con un sorriso un po’ triste in volto, mentre Andrès si alzava da tavola.  
“Perfetto, allora ci aggiorniamo più tardi. Ora vado che ho alcune commissioni da sbrigare. Ci vediamo dopo, e mi raccomando non andarti a cacciare da nessuna parte, fatti trovare quando torno”  
“Tranquillo, mi trovi qui …” Disse con tono flebile Martìn, ma tanto Andrès se ne era già andato ormai, ignorando completamente la sua risposta.  
La sua giornata perfetta, che tanto era iniziata bene e con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra, ora era rovinata.  
Era stato Andrès a rovinarla, quel gran bastardo.  
No, sapeva che era stato lui a rovinare tutto, lui era l’unico da incolpare per come era andata a finire questa storia.  
Lui e la sua debolezza, la sua incapacità del cazzo di alzare il capo e dire fermamente “No” una volta per tutte.   
Martìn era il giocattolo preferito di Andrès perché lui era il primo a permetterglielo, a permettergli di trattarlo così, di utilizzarlo a proprio piacimento ogni qual volta gli era più utile, e mai una volta aveva avuto la forza di imporsi contro la volontà dell’altro.  
Era patetico e si faceva schifo da solo. Continuava a cadere nei suoi stessi sbagli ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Quante volte si era ripromesso che non ci sarebbe più cascato?  
Quante volte ormai si era detto che non avrebbe più creduto alle belle parole di Andrès? Quand’è che finalmente avrebbe seguito solo ciò che voleva lui, e non gli ordini dell’altro? Era stanco ormai, stufo marcio di sé stesso.  
In quel momento Martìn si sentì così frustrato, che avrebbe voluto urlare tutta la sua rabbia contro un cuscino, fino a perdere il fiato.  
Dio quanto si odiava.


	3. E poi c'era lui

Tutto l’odio, l’astio e lo schifo che Martìn provava verso di sé, non tacquero nemmeno per un secondo.  
Quei sentimenti continuavano a risuonargli dentro come un eco, che non cessava mai.  
Non diminuirono nemmeno quando, poco dopo la colazione, passò a trovare Lorenzo.  
Lorenzo era un uomo italiano, di Firenze, ed aveva la stessa età di Martìn.  
Aveva i tratti tipici mediterranei, era bello, con i capelli ricci e gli occhi verde scuro, ed in gioventù studiò Lettere Classiche.  
A quel tempo era professore ed insegnava in un liceo classico della città.  
Amava i propri alunni ed ogni giorno era grato per essere riuscito a conseguire il lavoro dei propri sogni. Insegnare era la sua vocazione.  
Martìn e Lorenzo si erano conosciuti a fine Dicembre, in uno squallido locale di Firenze, frequentato per lo più da uomini che cercano un’avventura per una notte.  
Ma quella che doveva essere solo una sveltina, il solito “boom boom ciao”, si tramutò ben presto in qualcosa di più.  
I due iniziarono a frequentarsi; certo, inizialmente il loro era un rapporto basato solo su del mero sesso occasionale, senza alcun tipo di legami.  
Ma a poco a poco, i due uomini realizzarono che ad entrambi piaceva la compagnia dell’altro, che assieme si divertivano, erano felici.  
Martìn si rese presto conto di essere in completa adorazione per la mente brillante del compagno, per la sua vasta conoscenza … di tutto!  
Era un pozzo di scienza, ogni volta riusciva a stregarlo con il suo sapere.  
In più, gli diede anche lezioni di italiano: fu grazie a lui che Martìn apprese la lingua.  
Lorenzo non era un insegnante severo, anzi tutt’altro, era sempre così gentile con lui, quell’uomo irradiava costantemente gentilezza; una gentilezza che Martìn raramente aveva avuto modo di scoprire con Andrès.  
Lorenzo e Martìn erano completamente differenti, uno agli antipodi dell’altro: mentre l’italiano era dolce, gentile e buono, che inseguiva virtù onorevoli e dispensava sapere per mestiere; lui era un vero miserabile a confronto: faceva parte della feccia della società e il suo mondo era fatto di violenza, sangue, furti, armi e morte.  
Nel corso della sua vita Martìn, dovette apprendere in fretta l’importanza nel doversi tenere sempre in guardia, a non amare mai nessuno, perché l’amore, come capì velocemente, è una debolezza. Specialmente nel suo caso.  
Mentre Lorenzo era luce, lui era oscurità.  
Ma da quando si erano conosciuti, la presenza dell’italiano nella sua vita riuscì a mietere quell’oscurità, a portare un po’ di serenità in quella sua vita così incasinata.  
Ovviamente non poté mai dirgli la verità sul suo conto, non poteva rivelargli di essere un criminale, così spesso e volentieri si ritrovava a mentire.  
Raccontò a Lorenzo di tutti i suoi viaggi ed avventure intorno al mondo, cambiando ogni volta parte dei fatti accaduti per non rivelare spiacevoli verità. L’altro ogni volta lo ascoltava stregato, totalmente ammaliato dai suoi racconti.  
Martìn voleva bene a Lorenzo, e fu l’unica persona alla quale si affezionò tanto al di fuori di Andrès.  
Con la differenza che lui, al posto dello spagnolo, ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, non lo manipolava e anzi, lo trattava sempre con genuina dolcezza e rispetto.  
Grazie a Lorenzo, Martìn finalmente apprese cos’era la vera serenità, e dopo tanti anni passati ad odiare sé stesso, a reprimere le proprie emozioni e a vivere nell’ombra di un uomo che non l’avrebbe mai amato, riscoprì la felicità.  
Fu così che le ore occasionali passate assieme divennero giorni, i giorni diventarono settimane, ed in men che non si dica erano passati già un paio di mesi che i due stavano assieme.  
Ovviamente Martìn dovette tenere Andrès all’oscuro di tutto; ogni volta che usciva dal monastero e non rientrava, o stava via a lungo, si trovava da Lorenzo.  
Su questo Andrès ci aveva visto lungo: era da tempo ormai che sospettava che l’amico si trovasse in una relazione, e i suoi sospetti effettivamente erano fondati.  
Forse i segnali più evidenti non erano i nuovi orari di Martìn, ma il suo aspetto: non lo vedeva così sorridente e felice da tempo.  
Forse aveva tirato un po’ troppo la corda, non avrebbe dovuto trattarlo con sufficienza e con così poca considerazione per tutto quel tempo.  
Lo stava perdendo; si rese conto che a poco a poco il suo miglior soldato, il suo cagnolino più utile e fedele si stava distaccando da lui, e non sarebbe passato molto tempo fino a quando non avrebbe più riconosciuto i suoi ordini.  
Andrès era un uomo geloso, possessivo, e se c’era qualcosa che odiava, era che qualcuno potesse sottrargli qualcosa di sua proprietà.  
Se fosse venuto a conoscenza della verità, quella relazione sarebbe finita male, per tutti.  
Per questo Martìn non poteva rischiare che l’uomo venisse a scoprire di questa sua altra vita, decisamente più spensierata di quella che conduceva al monastero.  
A Lorenzo però, qualcosa raccontò.  
Gli raccontò che c’era un uomo.  
Un uomo che lui amava da tantissimo tempo, che lo amava con tutto sé stesso, con il quale spesso lavorava a stretto contatto e con cui in passato aveva condiviso davvero molte avventure. Ormai l’uomo era una parte imprescindibile di Martìn, alla quale mai avrebbe rinunciato, neanche volendo.  
Però l’uomo non ricambiava i sentimenti che Martìn provava per lui; non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Gli raccontò che spesso in passato l’uomo aveva abusato dei suoi sentimenti per poter ottenere ciò che desiderava, lavori, favori, o altro.  
Lui aveva sempre obbedito, senza battere ciglio. Perché lo amava.  
Lorenzo rimase scosso da tutto quello che gli raccontò Martìn, provò un forte dispiacere per lui.  
Spesso gli parlava, cercava di farlo ragionare: gli mostrava tutte le cose belle che vedeva in lui e gli ricordava tutti i motivi per i quali non avrebbe dovuto odiarsi tanto.  
Altre volte lo confortava.  
Altre invece lo spronava: a cambiare vita, a credere in sé stesso e nelle sue capacità, a lasciare una volta per tutte quell’uomo che gli faceva solo del male.  
Forse era proprio per questo che Martìn si trovava così bene con Lorenzo: quando era con lui, l’astio verso sé stesso non si faceva sentire.  
Lorenzo lo rendeva una persona migliore.  
Quella volta però, non fu così.  
Quando in tarda mattinata Martìn lo passò a trovare, il bell’insegnante lo accolse amorevolmente come al solito.  
Lo fece immediatamente accomodare all’interno del piccolo appartamento dove alloggiava.  
Era una casa modesta, ma Martìn la adorava. Gli ricordava la sua infanzia: il piccolissimo appartamento dove aveva vissuto per tutta la sua gioventù, stipato in un bugigattolo assieme ai suoi 5 fratelli e sua madre. Vivevano tutti assieme ammassati in quello che era poco più di un bilocale, situato nella periferia malfamata di Buenos Aires. Martìn visse lì fino a quando, a 15 anni, non se ne andò via di casa. A volte, ancora si domandava se la scelta di lasciare quel posto fosse stata dettata più dalla sua voglia di scappare di casa, o più dal fatto che era stato sbattuto fuori dalla porta e cacciato via dalla sua stessa famiglia.  
La risposta probabilmente, era una combinazione delle due ragioni.  
Da quel momento in poi, il ricordo della sua vita passata era diventata una dolorosa ferita mai rimarginata, alla quale cercava di pensare il meno possibile.  
Quando entrava nella dimora dell’italiano tuttavia, non provava alcun dolore, alcun rimpianto. Ogni volta che metteva piede nell’appartamento, una piccola scossa di gioia gli elettrificava tutto il corpo.  
I due avevano ‘battezzato’ ogni singola superficie della casa, e non vi era angolo nell’appartamento in cui non avessero scopato. Ma col tempo, quella casa diventò molto più di questo per Martìn.  
Aveva imparato a riconoscere e ad amare l’odore di quella casa, che ora sapeva di conforto e sicurezza. Il letto dove dormivano era morbido e caldo, il rifugio più accogliente nel quale si era mai rintanato, dove ogni notte le braccia di Lorenzo lo attendevano per cingerlo affettuosamente. Amava quando, seduto al piccolo tavolino in legno della cucina, osservava Lorenzo preparare a mano le tagliatelle, che cucinava solo per lui.  
Quell’appartamento era il piccolo angolo di paradiso di Martìn, e Lorenzo ne era il suo angelo custode.  
Quel giorno, una volta entrato in casa, entrambi si diressero verso il piccolo salotto, dove si misero a sedere sul vecchio divano stantio. Lorenzo gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, prendendo Martìn un po’ alla sprovvista.  
Martìn sorrise, ma prese delicatamente le mani dell’italiano tra le sue e le scostò, abbassandole e portandosele in grembo. Poi cercò di tornare serio.  
Martìn era venuto fin lì con un intento ben preciso in mente, e non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi distrarre dalle amorevoli cure di Lorenzo. Questo lo faceva stare male, ma sentiva di non avere altra scelta.  
“Hey che succede? Perché questa faccia?” Gli chiese Lorenzo, senza mai smettere di sorridere con caldo affetto, come faceva ogni volta che rivolgeva lo sguardo a Martìn.  
“Ascolta Lorenzo. Sono qui perché ti devo parlare”  
“Anche io - continuò deciso l’italiano, lasciando stupito Martìn, che di certo non si aspettava alcun tipo di discorso dall’altro – Sono mesi che ci frequentiamo Martìn, e penso tu abbia capito quali sono i miei sentimenti per te.  
So che anche per te vale lo stesso.  
Lo so dai tuoi sguardi, lo sento quando mi abbracci, e lo vedo nei tuoi sorrisi, dato che sono l’unico che riesce a strapparti una risata.”  
Martìn abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo sommessamente. Poi tornò a guardare l’uomo di fronte a lui, cercando un po’ invano di riprendere la compostezza di prima.  
“E dato che sono mesi che praticamente vivi qui; penso sia arrivato il momento per me di vedere casa tua. – un attimo di silenzio. Martìn si era pietrificato al solo sentire quelle parole-  
Voglio vedere dove abiti, conoscere come è fatta la tua camera e respirarne il suo odore, stringerti forte a me mentre siamo sul tuo letto.  
Penso che siamo entrambi pronti Martìn. Tu sei pronto.  
…  
Sono a conoscenza di tutti i tuoi problemi, e so che non vuoi che se ne vengano a creare altri, e che vuoi proteggermi dall’altro uomo con cui condividi la tua casa. Ma … cosa mai potrà farmi? Il massimo che potrà fare sarà arrabbiarsi, poi se ne farà una ragione.  
Non puoi più vivere in questo modo Martìn, non puoi continuare ad avere paura di vivere la tua vita.  
Fammi vedere casa tua, ti chiedo solo questo”.  
Martìn era senza parole. Ci mise diversi attimi per riordinare i propri pensieri che in quel momento correvano troppo veloci.  
Troppe informazioni tutte assieme. Prima Andrès con la sua proposta di viaggio, e ora questo. Pensava di essere già abbastanza incasinato, eppure la giornata non faceva altro che peggiorare, lasciandolo totalmente disarmato.  
Dopo una lunga pausa di silenzio che sembrò durare un’eternità, Martìn aprì bocca.  
“… Sarebbe bello”  
“Dici davvero?? Oh non sai quanto mi fai felice così” Esclamò contento l’altro uomo, lanciandosi in avanti per abbracciare forte l’argentino.  
Martìn lo bloccò.  
“Lorenzo … io devo partire”  
Per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati quel giorno, l’espressione di felicità stampata sul volto di Lorenzo, vacillò.  
“C-come devi partire? Quando?”  
“Domani”  
“Ma … Ma come domani? Com’è possibile? … Perché non me l’hai detto prima?”  
“Perché l’ho saputo questa mattina. Sono qui proprio per questo motivo, per parlartene.  
Andrès parte per un viaggio di affari nel Kazakistan, ed ha bisogno che io viaggi con lui.  
Ho provato a dirgli di no, ma a quanto pare gli servono le mie conoscenze tecniche e non può completare questo ordine senza di me.  
Mi dispiace …”  
Ci fu un attimo di pausa, in cui Lorenzo provò a metabolizzare tutto quel carico di notizie. Tentò di rimanere il più razionale possibile  
“Hai detto che è un affare di lavoro giusto? … E’ tuo dovere che tu vada.  
… E per quanto starai via: Una settimana? Due?... Possiamo sempre tenerci in contatto per telefono, o via skype magari… e poi, bè, poi quando tornerai festeggeremo a dovere, e mi mostrerai finalmente casa tua! Così”  
“Starò via un mese. – gli disse Martìn deciso, stroncando sul nascere le parole dell’italiano - In teoria, se tutto va bene e concludiamo l’ordine in tempo, solo un mese. Potremmo metterci di più se dovessero esserci degli intoppi.”  
Ci fu un'altra pausa. Lorenzo era confuso, spaesato dalle parole dell’altro.  
“E niente telofono. O Altri tipi di contatti. Il Kazakistan è molto ferreo su questo e…”  
“…Ma cosa stai dicendo? Non prendermi in giro Martìn!”  
Questa volta fu Lorenzo a troncargli di netto le parole. L’uomo si fece serio, era la prima volta che alzava la voce. Poi continuò  
“Ascolta, potevo capire se fosse stato per motivi di lavoro, ma questa storia va ben oltre gli affari. Un mese?! Stai scherzando?! Senza alcun tipo di contatti poi?? Non siete mica degli agenti federali, quindi smettila di raccontarmi bugie.  
…  
Non sei affatto vincolato ad andare, non è così?”  
Altro silenzio.  
“Ha detto che ha bisogno di me. Che senza di me non può farcela … ”  
“Lo sapevo!! Non sei affatto costretto a partire! Non è la tua azienda a richiedertelo! E’ semplicemente lui che ha voglia di viaggiare con il cane in stiva!”  
“… Smettila. Non fare così” Martìn adesso teneva gli occhi bassi. Non riusciva a guardare l’espressione di delusione negli occhi di Lorenzo.  
“No! smettila tu di corrergli appresso una volta per tutte!!”  
Dopo che Lorenzo gridò esasperato, ci fu una piccola pausa.  
L’italiano provò a calmarsi, si avvicinò a Martìn e prese le mani dell’altro fra le sue.  
Martìn alzò lo sguardo, stanco, affranto.  
Con un tono di voce più pacato, Lorenzo disse all’uomo che aveva davanti  
“Ora ascoltami, perché ho intenzione di dirtelo una sola volta e poi non te lo ripeterò più.  
Mi hai parlato tante volte dei sentimenti irrisolti e conflittuali che condividi con questa persona.  
Martìn, il rapporto che c’è tra voi è tossico, ti sta lacerando dentro.  
Lui è una persona tossica.  
…  
Guardami bene negli occhi quando te lo dico Martìn: tu hai il diritto di essere felice e di vivere la tua vita.”  
A quelle parole Martìn distolse lo sguardo, infastidito da tutta quella situazione, irritato con sé stesso.  
“No, ho detto guardami!”  
Gli disse con tono severo Lorenzo, prendendo il mento dell’altro e scostandolo in avanti, riportando l’attenzione dritta su di sé, l’uno con gli occhi puntati su quelli dell’altro. Così riprese a parlare  
“Devi lasciarlo andare e abbandonarlo al passato.  
Ascoltami. Devi prendere una decisione Martìn e non sarà facile, ma devi.  
Puoi decidere di partire in viaggio assieme a lui domani, e di continuare a vivere la tua vita come hai sempre fatto fin’ora.  
O puoi scegliere me. Puoi scegliere di non partire e di rimanere qui, dove potrai ricominciare da capo, dove potremo essere felici insieme, noi due.-  
La voce di Lorenzo si addolcì e la sua espressione si fece più bonaria.  
-Devi sapere, che questi ultimi mesi in cui siamo stati insieme, è stato in assoluto il periodo più felice della mia vita. Io voglio stare con te Martìn.  
Però devi prendere una decisione, perché d’ora in avanti non potrai più continuare a condurre queste due vite parallele. O me o lui.  
Devi capire che non ti sto dicendo tutto questo con cattiveria, te lo sto dicendo perché ti voglio bene, dico davvero.  
…  
Però io sono arrivato in un punto della mia vita in cui ho bisogno di certezze, di stabilità. Non posso correre dietro a un uomo che continuerà a combattere contro i propri mulini a vento per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Devi fare una scelta Martìn.”  
Ci fu una lunghissima pausa. I due uomini continuavano a fissarsi l’uno seduto di fronte all’altro, in quella stanza che nel giro di pochi minuti era piombata in un religioso silenzio. Non era mai stato così silenzioso quel salottino.  
Martìn scrutava Lorenzo intensamente.  
“Allora, che cosa scegli?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Spero che questo terzo capitolo vi piaccia. Ho deciso di esplorare un pochino più a fondo il personaggio di Palermo, e di creare un nuovo personaggio fittizio. Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto, un saluto, e al prossimo capitolo!


	4. Una questione di coraggio

Nonostante cercasse di fare meno rumore possibile, il suono delle suole delle sue scarpe che sbattevano contro la fredda pietra del pavimento, rimbombavano ad ogni suo passo, e creavano un eco che riecheggiava per tutto il lungo corridoio, decorato in quell’elegante marmo seicentesco.  
Martìn, mentre si aggirava per le mura dell’antico monastero fiorentino, camminava lentamente verso lo studio, alla ricerca di Andrès.  
Solitamente lui era una persona dinamica, quasi frenetica, incapace di attendere e di starsene con le mani in mano, con il continuo impulso di doversi muovere. Specialmente quando si dirigeva verso l’amico; in quei momenti quasi si catapultava nella sua direzione, impaziente ogni volta di rivederlo.  
Quel pomeriggio tuttavia, i suoi passi erano incerti, i suoi movimenti macchinosi, il suo corpo era come paralizzato. Si trascinava a forza lungo quel tragitto che ormai conosceva fin troppo bene, e che in altre circostanze avrebbe percorso persino camminando all’indietro, ad occhi bendati.  
Ma quel giorno era diverso. Quella folle giornata che in poche ore era stata in grado di stravolgere tutto il suo piccolo mondo, stava per sconvolgere ancora di più le cose.  
Martìn si muoveva silenziosamente, sempre più lentamente mano a mano che avanzava verso la sua destinazione. Se non fosse stato per l’eco prodotto dai suoi passi, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di sentirlo, di accorgersi della sua presenza.  
Martìn voleva scomparire.  
Voleva farsi piccolo piccolo, così minuscolo che sarebbe diventato invisibile, così che nessuno l’avrebbe più visto, più cercato, e lui sarebbe scappato da quella situazione.  
In quel modo, non avrebbe ferito nessuna delle persone che amava.  
Ma lui non l’avrebbe mai fatto, non per davvero. Era un uomo che affrontava di petto le sfide. In passato non era mai scappato davanti ai problemi che la vita gli aveva imposto.  
Martìn aveva sempre combattuto a testa alta, ostentando un orgoglio fin troppo marcato, quasi artificioso, forzato: forse utilizzato come scudo per difendersi da quegli attacchi che troppo spesso la vita gli aveva inflitto; una pesante armatura indossata per non mostrare al mondo tutte le insicurezze che si portava da anni dentro di sé.  
Eppure, nonostante la sua fierezza e il suo disdegno nello scappare di fronte alle avversità; quando si parlava di Andrès, tutto era diverso.  
Qui la posta in gioco era più alta, ben più importante della sua stessa vita (alla quale non attribuiva un così gran valore).  
In questo caso, qualsiasi decisione scegliesse di prendere, avrebbe perso tutto comunque.   
Se doveva affrontare venti uomini armati fino ai denti, non batteva ciglio, si buttava in battaglia a mente fredda e senza provare alcun timore. Quando si trattava di dover scendere a patti con le sue stesse emozioni però, sentiva il proprio cuore sprofondare velocemente in un profondo abisso nero, inghiottito dalla paura.  
Trascinato via dai propri pensieri e con la mente altrove, si ritrovò d’improvviso e senza rendersene conto davanti la porta della tanto temuta stanza, la cui visione lo strappò dai suoi incubi ad occhi aperti e lo fece tornare con violenza alla realtà.  
Le mani gli tremavano, ma doveva farlo.  
Fece un respiro profondo e girò la maniglia della porta, che si spalancò sul loro bellissimo studio, immerso come sempre nella penombra, ricco di progetti, opere d’arte e ingegnosi piani matematici.  
In piedi al centro di tutta questa bellezza, c’era forse il capolavoro artistico più bello di tutti per Martìn, l’oggetto di tutti i suoi desideri e di tutti i suoi dispiaceri.  
Andrès era voltato di spalle, intento a leggere accuratamente i dossier sulla missione in Kazakistan, i quali avevano completamente catturato la sua curiosità.   
Martìn, con un paio di passi incerti entrò nello studio, si schiarì per un secondo la gola, per assumere un tono di voce normale, il più neutrale possibile. Cercò con tutte le sue forze di assumere un’espressione naturale in volto, che non tradisse le sue preoccupazioni.  
Così, lo chiamò  
“Andrès, eccomi”  
Al suono di quelle parole lo spagnolo si girò dietro di sé, con un sorriso allegro e raggiante stampato sul viso, a fissare l’amico appena entrato nella stanza.  
“Martìn! Che bello vederti, in perfetto orario. Vieni avvicinati, così ti mostro i fascicoli sull’operazione in Kazakistan”  
Martìn si avvicinò alla scrivania, posizionandosi affianco all’amico.  
Lanciò un’occhiata alle foto e ai documenti sparsi sul grande tavolo intagliato in mogano.  
In quel momento, Andrès gli posò un braccio attorno alle spalle, cingendolo e portandolo un po’ più vicino a sé.  
Martìn ebbe un tuffo al cuore e per diversi istanti fece fatica a respirare, sentendo un grosso macigno immaginario gravargli sul petto.  
Andrès ovviamente non se ne accorse e riprese il suo discorso  
“Sai, devo dirtelo, sono eccitato all’idea che tra meno di ventiquattro ore saremo su un aereo di lusso, diretti verso il nostro prossimo furto.  
Ahhh, è passato troppo tempo dalla nostra ultima rapina, mi mancava tornare in azione. E vuoi sapere la parte più bella del piano?”  
“Quale sarebbe?” Chiese Martìn accennando un flebile sorriso  
“Che finalmente potremo passare un po’ di tempo insieme!! Tu e io, proprio come ai vecchi tempi!   
Siamo stati troppo distanti in questo ultimo periodo Martìn; io mi sono lasciato trasportare da Tatiana, tu invece sempre distratto a combinare chissà quale guaio, eh!”  
Gli disse Andrès guardandolo, mentre rideva e amichevolmente gli stringeva le spalle nel suo abbraccio. Poi continuò  
“Ma vedrai, questa sarà l’occasione giusta per recuperare il tempo perso, per tornare a divertirci come due ragazzini!  
Ahhh … non sai come sono contento Martìn.”  
Andrès lo guardava sorridendo e con occhi sognanti, con quelle sue ultime parole che aleggiavano ancora nell’aria, e che nelle orecchie di Martìn suonavano così sincere.  
Lo erano? Lo erano davvero?  
O Andrès lo stava manipolando?  
Martìn non avrebbe saputo dirlo, non era mai stato bravo a distinguere le verità dalle bugie che l’amico gli raccontava.  
Forse erano entrambe le cose. Magari le parole proferite in quel momento da Andrès erano delle amabili e bellissime verità, ricoperte però da strati di fronzoli ed orpelli fatti di opportunismo.   
Ad ogni modo, qualunque fosse stata la risposta, a Martìn non importava.  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva conosciuto la spagnolo, decise di essere coraggioso e di spingersi oltre quel burrone emotivo che per tanto tempo aveva evitato.  
Sarebbe caduto giù, in basso, risucchiato dalla terra e dall’oscurità, o sarebbe sopravvissuto al salto?  
“Andrès, io non vengo.”  
Martìn gli rivolse quelle parole con una calma piatta, come l’esatta espressione che aveva in volto, mentre osservava l’altro dritto negli occhi.  
Lo stava facendo. Lo stava facendo davvero e non c’era modo di tornare indietro.  
“… Che significa? Dai Martìn, non scherzare” Gli rispose Andrès un po’ incredulo, continuando a sorridere. Questa volta il suo sorriso si era smorzato però, e i suoi occhi tradivano un pizzico di preoccupazione.   
“Significa esattamente quello che ho detto. Mi dispiace Andrès ma io non vengo. So che ti avevo detto di sì, ed invece non posso più partire.   
Dovrai andare senza di me”  
Andrès non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.  
“Come non puoi più partire? Per quale ragione Martìn? Per quale motivo mi stai abbandonando proprio ora?!” Andrès stava alzando la voce.  
“Non ti sto abbandonando”  
“Lo stai facendo eccome!! E tutti quei discorsi che ci siamo fatti? Eh?!   
Non posso farlo senza di te Martìn!! Te l’ho già detto! Quante volte te lo devo ripetere?! Se mi lasci andare da solo, sono sicuro che ci muoio una volta per tutte in missione, te lo giuro su chi vuoi, pure su mio fratello!!”  
“Smettila! Smettila di giurare e spergiurare!! Se temi davvero di non farcela assumi più uomini di scorta, ma io non vengo!! Non posso!!  
Non ce la faccio più!   
…  
Non ci riesco.   
… Non ce la faccio più Andrès …”  
Quella era la prima volta in assoluto in cui Martìn gridò contro l’uomo che amava. Alla fine però gli si ruppe la voce, sentendosi cadere addosso tutto il peso della stanchezza, che si era portato sulle spalle per tutti quegli anni.  
“… Cosa Martìn? Cosa non riesci più a fare?” Anche Andrès abbassò il tono della sua voce, mantenendola seria, su un volto imperturbabile, indecifrabile.  
“ … A vivere questa vita. Non ce la faccio più a vivere così. E tu lo sai”  
Andrès continuava a scrutarlo. Martìn aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma non si permetteva il lusso di piangere, di far cadere neppure una singola lacrima lungo il viso.   
“Sono troppo stanco Andrès.   
Non ce la faccio più a tenermi tutto dentro.  
Devo dirti una cosa, e se non lo faccio adesso, non lo farò mai più.”  
Martìn era stanco di sentirsi un codardo.  
Voleva essere coraggioso.  
Così, come se potesse prendere il suo stesso cuore in mano, decise che era arrivato il momento di affrontare, con coraggio, le sue emozioni.  
Pronunciò quella frase che tanto gli faceva paura, e che per tutta la vita non faceva altro che tormentarlo.  
“Andrès, io ti”  
“No”   
Si intromise prepotentemente lo spagnolo nelle parole dell’altro.   
Così feroce, funesto, stroncando di netto quella piccola frase che Martìn aveva avuto impressa sul cuore per tutti quegli anni.  
“Non lo dire. Non farlo Martìn, non finire di pronunciare quella frase. Non ti permettere.”  
“… Perché?”  
“Lo sai il perché. Lo conosci bene, forse meglio di me.”  
La disperazione sul volto di Martìn era lampante, anche se lui cercava in tutti i modi di mantenere un aspetto all’apparenza contenuto.  
Anche in questo momento era riuscito a rovinare tutto, nell’unica volta nella sua intera vita in cui aveva provato ad essere coraggioso e ad affrontare la sua più grande paura. Non ce l’aveva fatta.   
Non gliel’aveva detto. Non era riuscito a professargli tutto l’amore che provava per lui.   
Andrès non gliel’aveva permesso e lui non era stato in grado di osare.  
Come sempre, non riusciva a combinarne una giusta. Si sentiva un incapace, un eterno perdente. Forse era destinato ad esserlo.  
Andrès, con voce melliflua ma anche lui stanca, continuò   
“Martìn, sarò sincero con te, d’accordo?  
Dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, ho sentito qualcosa. Sapevo che ci sarebbe stato un legame potente tra di noi, qualcosa di importante, un sentimento che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di rompere.  
Non saprei dirti come, me lo sentivo e basta, proprio qui, nello stomaco.  
E avevo ragione, come sempre.  
…  
Tu sei speciale Martìn, il fato ha voluto che diventassimo compagni di vita, fratelli non di sangue, ma per scelta.   
Tu non immagini la gioia che provo ad averti all’interno della mia vita ogni giorno.  
Ma vedi, questo è il sentimento massimo e perfetto a cui aspirare, la nostra amicizia, la nostra fratellanza voluta dalle stelle.  
…  
Oltre a questo non ci sarà mai niente di più tra noi due.  
Devi accettare il fatto che il destino ha programmato solo questo per noi.  
Semplicemente non possiamo. Tutto il resto, tutti gli scenari che ti sei creato nella tua immaginazione, non ci appartengono, non li vivremo mai.  
Accetta la realtà così com’è.”  
Ci fu un lungo, lunghissimo silenzio.  
Martìn rimase lì, fermo fisso immobile, senza cambiare espressione, senza parlare. Non riusciva nemmeno a respirare.  
Voleva piangere, andare in un punto isolato sulla faccia della terra e gridare tutta la sua rabbia e il suo dolore, fino a quando non gli avrebbero fatto male le corde vocali. Voleva prendersi a pugni, farsi del male per essere stato così sciocco, per aver solo sperato per tutto quel tempo in una fantasia impossibile.   
Eppure rimase lì, composto. Non avrebbe mai pianto in quel momento, non si sarebbe mai esposto più di quanto non aveva fatto fino a quell’istante.   
Dopo una pausa che sembrò infinita, Andrès ruppe il silenzio, questa volta con tono austero  
“Allora? Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Vieni con me o no domani?”  
Martìn riprese a respirare, inalando quanta più aria possibile e gonfiando il petto prima di rispondere. Provò quanto poteva a scacciare via tutti i pensieri e a rimanere lucido, a concentrarsi sull’unica persona che contava, per la quale stava facendo tutto questo, alla quale aveva fatto una promessa.   
Lorenzo sarebbe stato l’unico in grado di curargli le profonde ferite che si era inflitto nell’animo, durante quella conversazione.  
“No. Rimango qui a Firenze”  
“… Perché?”  
A Martìn gli ci volle un po’ di tempo per riordinare i pensieri, e trovare la forza necessaria per rispondere a quella domanda  
“Perché non ho intenzione di partire e lasciare qui una persona che mi ama”  
“Sei in una relazione quindi …”  
“… Sì”  
“Perché non me l’hai detto prima?”  
“Conosci bene il perché, lo sai meglio di me” Gli rispose Martìn ridendo con grande malinconia.  
“E’ un uomo?”  
“… Sì”  
D’improvviso l’atteggiamento di Andrès mutò   
“… Vuoi dirmi che stai mettendo su tutta questa pagliacciata per una scopata Martìn? Davvero?   
Un tempo eri più intelligente, non ti lasciavi trasportare così per del mero sesso occasionale”  
“Non è solo una scopata”  
“Ah sì?? Ma davvero? Che fai, mi prendi in giro?”  
“E’ dall’inizio di questa conversazione che sto cercando di farti capire che sono serio”  
Andrès era visibilmente irritato  
“E dimmi un po’ già che ci siamo, se questo tizio qualunque, che hai conosciuto in chissà quale lurida bettola solo per sfogare i tuoi impulsi sessuali, è così importante per te … allora vuol dire che ti ama?? Non è così?? Sei davvero convinto di questo?”  
Il tono della voce di Andrès era irrisorio, voleva prendersi gioco di Martìn.

Generalmente, quando una persona esaurisce ogni mezzo che ha per poter far valere la propria volontà, ricorre prima alla ragione, poi alla rabbia e alle urla, ed infine alla persuasione. Se quest’ultima non funziona, potete star certi che quella persona passerà agli insulti: l’ultima spiaggia di chi esasperato, non sa più come ottenere ciò che vuole.

“Sì Andrès, è così. Lui mi ama” Disse con tono più deciso Martìn.  
“E tu lo ami??”  
A quelle parole, Martìn sentì una grande rabbia impossessarsi del suo corpo. Strinse forte i pugni, esasperato.  
“Non starò a questo gioco con te! Non più!! Basta! Io ho chiuso!”  
Gridò Martìn mentre si dirigeva a passo svelto verso la porta dello studio   
“Quindi finisce davvero così?? Con te che te ne vai sbraitando e mi abbandoni per qualcuno che nemmeno ami! Ma guardati!! Sei un ipocrita!  
Sei esattamente come me e non vuoi nemmeno ammetterlo!   
Stai utilizzando quel povero disgraziato solo perché ti fa stare bene! Ti fa sentire meglio con te stesso Martìn!”  
A quelle parole Martìn si voltò infuriato, tornando sui suoi passi, avvicinandosi al volto di Andrès.   
Irato, disse quasi sibilando, mentre gli puntava l’indice contro il viso   
“Io non sono affatto come te! Tu non sai un bel niente, non conosci i miei sentimenti, non sai cosa c’è tra me e lui. Io non manipolo le persone per il mio rendiconto personale!   
Io non sarò mai come te!”  
Andrès aveva il mento che puntava verso l’alto, il petto in fuori e lo sguardo fiero e distaccato, come se quelle parole gli scivolassero di dosso. Non avevano importanza per lui, erano uno scherzo. Lui era superiore a tutto.  
Martìn aveva il fuoco della rabbia negli occhi, assieme ad un profondo e triste senso di delusione.  
Poi abbassò la mano, e questa volta si recò lentamente alla porta.  
Andrès non parlò.  
Prima di uscire dalla stanza e richiudersi la porta alle spalle, Martìn si voltò indietro  
“Sappi che, per la cronaca, io non credo affatto che morirai. Né, in questa missione, né tanto meno in tutte quelle a seguire. I bastardi come te non muoiono mai.  
…  
Ti avrei dato tutto Andrès, persino la luna ti avrei portato se me l’avessi chiesta. Lo sai questo?”  
Andrès non rispose. Continuava a guardarlo, stoico.  
“Ti auguro un buon viaggio. Ciao Andrès”.  
Disse infine Martìn, prima di uscire dallo studio e chiudere la porta.  
Come era arrivato, così se ne andò lasciando la stanza.  
Si dirigeva a passi lenti verso la camera da letto, con il cuore che gli pulsava forte nel petto e la testa che vorticava dolorosamente.  
Una volta entrato nei suoi alloggi, si richiuse lentamente la porta alle spalle, si sedette con calma sul bordo del letto e la prima cosa che fece fu prendere il telefono cellulare.  
Chiamò Lorenzo, che non rispose, così decise di lasciargli un messaggio registrato sulla segreteria telefonica.  
Mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance, tentò di parlare con un tono di voce più neutrale possibile, anche se di tanto in tanto, un singhiozzo soffocato lo costringeva a prendere delle piccole pause.  
“Hey, sono io.  
Ti ho chiamato, ma non mi hai risposto. Forse non sei a casa in questo momento.  
Volevo solo dirti che l’ho fatto.  
Non parto più per il Kazakistan, rimango qua.  
…  
Ho lasciato Andrès.  
…  
Se per te va bene, prendo un po’ della mia roba e vengo a stare da te, almeno finché non trovo un altro posto dove stare. Non voglio disturbarti.  
…  
Qui dentro però non ci posso più rimanere. Me ne voglio andare.   
Il prima possibile.  
…  
Richiamami quando senti il messaggio, okay?”  
Martìn riattaccò la chiamata e posò delicatamente il telefono sul comodino accanto al letto.  
Ci fu un attimo di quiete, in cui Martìn rimase fermo immobile al centro della sua stanza.  
Poi, si scatenò la tempesta.  
Urlò con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, buttando a terra tutto ciò che si trovava sopra la piccola scrivania e rovesciando e rompendo tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro.  
Le lacrime scendevano, mentre tirava forte i pugni contro la parete della camera.   
Gridava la propria frustrazione, sputandola fuori dal suo corpo come fosse un veleno, e con tutta la forza che aveva prese a pugni il muro, fino a farsi sanguinare le nocche.   
Quando si sentì esausto, si abbandonò sul letto, inspirando ed espirando velocemente.  
Rimase fermo lì, immobile, con gli occhi fissi puntati sul soffitto.  
Le lacrime continuavano a sgorgare come rapide di un fiume in piena.  
Martìn lasciò che il dolore si impossessasse di lui, rimanendo pietrificato nella sua giara di sofferenza.

Nell’altra ala del monastero, Andrès si trovava ancora nello studio.  
Dopo la lite, provò a continuare a studiare i fascicoli come se nulla fosse accaduto, ma non ci riusciva.  
Li lasciò cadere malamente sulla scrivania, poi si sedette sulla grande poltrona che si trovava dall’altro lato del tavolo in legno.  
Aveva un’espressione crucciata in volto.  
Si asciugò velocemente le due lacrime che gli scesero dagli occhi, poi non pianse più.  
Anche lui era arrabbiato, arrabbiato con Martìn e frustrato con sé stesso.  
Si domandava perché.  
Perché proprio adesso? Perché Martìn lo stava abbandonando?  
Come poteva tradirlo così?!  
Gli aveva dato tutto: una casa, una famiglia, uno scopo per cui vivere.  
Era solo un ingrato. Non era vero che Martìn avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, altrimenti non l’avrebbe lasciato nel momento del bisogno.  
Forse era meglio così, pensò.  
Sì, non gli importava, se aveva voglia di andarsene, che facesse pure, ad Andrès non interessava.   
Avrebbe continuato la sua vita esattamente come prima, con o senza l’argentino.   
Anzi, anche meglio se se ne fosse andato via, così non l’avrebbe avuto più tra i piedi e si sarebbe concentrato solo su Tatiana.  
Per quanto riguardava i furti e le rapine, avrebbe ingaggiato quanti uomini voleva, non gli serviva l’aiuto di Martìn.  
…  
Eppure, perché Andrès si sentiva così vuoto?  
… In realtà non voleva che Martìn lo lasciasse.  
Poteva continuare a mentire a sé stesso quanto voleva, ma la verità è che gli voleva bene.  
Gli voleva bene perché Martìn lo faceva sentire felice.  
Martìn lo elogiava, lo adulava, lo idolatrava come fosse stato un dio greco; e lo amava con ogni fibra del suo corpo.  
La lealtà e la fedeltà che gli aveva dimostrato per tutti quegli anni, nessuno mai gliel’aveva data.  
Nessuna donna era stata in grado di regalargli i sentimenti che gli faceva provare Martìn: quando era con lui si sentiva appagato, sguazzava nel totale autocompiacimento; si sentiva invincibile. Era bellissimo.  
La cieca adorazione che Martìn gli riservava giorno per giorno, era un qualcosa di unico, una felicità che mai aveva provato con nessun altro, nemmeno con suo fratello, con il quale aveva un legame ben diverso.  
Il rapporto tra lui e suo fratello era decisamente burrascoso e conflittuale delle volte. Non sempre la pensavano alla stessa maniera e spesso suo fratello non approvava le sue scelte di vita. Però Andrès lo amava.  
Ecco, l’unica persona che Andrès avrebbe mai amato e per la quale avrebbe dato la vita, era suo fratello, il sangue del suo sangue.  
Di certo non Martìn.  
Gli dispiaceva, ma così stavano le cose.  
Non lo amava, e non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Nonostante ciò, non poteva lasciarlo andare via. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Ciò che gli aveva detto prima era vero, era davvero contento di partire assieme a lui. Aveva voglia di ridere e scherzare assieme a Martìn, che era l’unico oltre il fratello a strappargli delle risate sincere.  
Andrès sapeva che se avesse perso Martìn, non avrebbe mai più trovato in vita sua qualcuno tanto importante per lui.  
Sapeva anche che se l’avesse perso ora, sarebbe stato per sempre, e che Martìn non sarebbe più tornato indietro da lui.  
Ammise con sé stesso che aveva sbagliato.  
L’aveva trascurato, l’aveva trattato troppo male, e forse ora non ci sarebbe stato più rimedio per risolvere gli errori passati.  
Andrès però non poteva rimanere a guardare, mentre gli sottraevano una delle persone più care della sua vita.  
Non avrebbe rinunciato a Martìn senza combattere, senza prima dimostrargli quanto era importante per lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia.  
> Tra pochissimi giorni avremo la nuova stagione de La casa de Papel e non sappiamo come cambieranno le cose.  
> Forse, tutto ciò che ho scritto fino adesso risulterà ancora coerente con la narrazione della serie, oppure cambierà tutto e questa fanfiction perderà un po' del suo significato originario.  
> Staremo a vedere.  
> Ad ogni modo, io non sto più nella pelle e non vedo l'ora che arrivi il tre Aprile.  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


End file.
